Generator
by MamaG
Summary: They are married
1. A little help

Hey Guys, this is the third story I've written this week and I am having a hard time trying to get them to go in the direction I want but I wanted to post this because I really like the start and who know maybe I just need some ideas.

Mama


	2. Things change

The light outside was dying; the computer screen was now at its brightest. The cursor blinked but stayed in the same position it had been in for the last two hours, her fifth cup of coffee sat untouched as she continued to stretch her neck and stared questionably at the screen. How was she going to do this? Her publishers had made the request three days ago and it seemed wrong, it was like saying goodbye all over again. It was true that since Booth had gone, Andy had become a rather different character, he had become more like the new Jeffersonian liaison more rigid and less fun to write with little or no interaction between Kathy and her team but now it was time to finish it and Temperance Brennan couldn't do it.

Andy was never intentionally based on Booth, although she did have to admit they shared a lot of character traits. She had wanted to stop writing when Booth left but the publishers pushed her to continue and the contract that she had signed meant that she had to. _We are just not feeling Andy anymore _their words reverberated in her head; they had summed up in one sentence what she had been feeling for a year, she no longer felt Booth and that had a negative impact on her life. She was no longer Bones, the person who had been able to open up and work less, now she was Temperance Brennan again, the distant forensic anthropologist who was found at the lab. In reality, a lot of her regression had been due to the last case that she worked in the field. She had been kidnapped, taken by a man who liked to keep his victims barely alive while he tortured them then tossed their already malnourished bodies out in the middle of nowhere. She had been whipped, punched, kicked, and scolded on countless occasions and by countless objects. She had been living off a few crusts of bread and a couple of teaspoons of water a week, by the fourth week she was ready to give in. Bones had faith that Booth would always get her out, but now she was all but gone and Temperance had taken over, relying on the facts that Booth was gone and she no longer had faith in anyone.

Peter Sommers drove up a dusty old road somewhere outside Keyser, West Virginia and threw her body in a ditch near some old oak trees, she had waited for him to leave and with the last of her energy she pulled herself up and crawled towards the only noise that she could hear, a busy highway. That had been two weeks ago, still she heard nothing from Booth. Her apartment door opened and Angela walked in.

"Hey Sweetie, how's it going?" setting several bags down next to the dinning table.

"I can't do it Ange, I've tried and no matter how hard I think of a fitting way for him to die or leaving, I can't write it." Temperance sighed and grabbed the bags and placed them in the spare bedroom.

"Sweetie, did you ever think that this is just what you need?" Ange walked into the hallway and shouted down to Jack "Do you need help?" she got her reply and walked back into the apartment

"What do you mean?" Tempe looked at her friend questioningly.

Ange caught the fear of what was to come in her eyes "This is your way to rid yourself of Booth for good, has he contacted you? No, he hasn't and don't try the 'maybe he doesn't know' line again because it's been in every single newspaper for the last week. He doesn't care; he is off enjoying his new life with Polly and hasn't given you a second thought"

Angela's words stung, but they were not without truth. Deep down Tempe wanted not to believe the words Angela had spoken. Jack popped his head round the door.

"Special delivery for Dr. Brennan" he walked through the apartment followed by the twins, Temperance knelt down and engulfed them

"It's good to have you home!" Tempe wanted to cry, her niece and nephew hugged her so hard that she though that they might break her.

Finn stepped back and beamed at her "I'd miss you" hugging her again.

"Well why don't you two go get ready for bed and pick a story and I'll come read to you in a minute?" the twins both nodded a ran to their rooms

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate you watching them the past couple of days" Tempe hugged them both

"It's our pleasure, sorry but Ange we have to get going" Jack looked at his wife

"Ok, Sweetie please think about what I said" Ange hugged her again.

After they left and the twins had been put to bed, Tempe was again staring at the computer screen. It wasn't her book this time; it was an email she had just received.

_From SBooth7FBI. _

_Subject: I'm sorry _

_Dear Bones, _

_As you can probably see from the subject, I owe you apology for the whole Polly incident. I should have listened to you, you were right about her not really wanting to be with me and that became more apparent these last few months. I heard about your kidnapping and I'm sorry I wasn't there to look for you, please believe me when I say that I truly wanted to. How are you? I hope you are a lot better than the pictures showed. Unfortunately, I've had a lot of things going on Rebecca got ill and last month took a turn for the worse, she died last week and Parker is beside himself. _

_I completely understand if you choose no to reply to this email, but I could really do with a friend right now and I'm moving back to DC and thought we could meet up._

_Yours,_

_Seeley_

She hit reply without thinking

_From TBrennan _

_Subject: re: I'm sorry_

_Dear Booth,_

_It was nice to hear from you, it's been a long time. Sorry to hear about everything, send Parker my love. I'm fine and you'll be pleased to know that I'm not looking that bad anymore. Look, I am writing this email and feeling a bit angry, it's been a year and you haven't called or wrote. Perhaps I shouldn't be writing this after all, I had a lot on my dish too and although none of it seems to be that important to you it has been for me._

_Russ died, did you hear? He and his Girlfriend were shot as they slept; I had to watch him being wheeled into the lab. Luckily, their twins were with me or they would have been killed too. I got custody of the twins and have been looking after them for 9 months now. I got kidnapped, and now my publishers want me to get rid of Andy from my book and I can't do it! You know what reason they gave? They didn't feel him anymore and do you know what? At that moment I realised that the reason I have been trying to be Temperance Brennan is because I don't feel you anymore and I hate it, this year has been the hardest ever and I just needed you to be here._

She had started to cry and as she slammed her hands on the keyboard in frustration, a message popped up on the screen. It simply read 'Message Sent'

Two months later, everything was getting back to normal. Tempe sat in her office and watch Charlotte trying to fix Finn's hair, while Finn was trying his best to dodge her. Tempe hadn't heard from Seeley since she had accidentally sent the email to him, she told Angela the next day and after a discussion they had decided that it was better to leave it well alone.

"It's lunchtime!" Ange run passed her door and almost jumped on Jack, almost like they hadn't seen each other in years. Tempe smiled, as she pulled out three lunchboxes from her bag, opening them slightly to view the contents. Pulling out the blanket she had packed, she threw it on the floor and opened the twin's playpen.

"Finn, here is your box" handed it to the boy sitting down ready and then turning her attention to the little girl "Charlie, come and sit down. I've got your lunch" the little girl pouted and walked over.

"But, I not hungy very" Charlie sat down, Tempe smiled and sat down with her box. Tempe was half way through her lunch when she noticed that Finn was looking at something behind her. Finn smiled and went back to munching his cucumber strips, Charlie had a large dollop of dip on her carrot stick and looked over at her brother, it was a split second before the dip was plastered over his face.

"Wharlie, that not nice" Finn pouted and began to wipe his face on his shoulder, Tempe grabbed the wipes, just in time to see Finn wipe dip all over Charlie with his fingers "Ner" he said simply.

"Hey, stop it you two. I've told you not to play with your food, look at the state of your clothes!" Tempe wiped their faces, when again she saw Finn looking right past her. Tempe stood and turned around, Seeley and Parker Booth sat across the hallway on the sofa.

"Who that?" Charlie asked, tugging on Tempe's sleeve.

"An old friend. Lets get you into clean clothes and then you can go play" Replacing their jumpers and putting them back into the pen. Tempe took a deep breath before heading out into the hallway


	3. It's lunchtime

As she opened the door Parker jumped off the couch and wrapped his arm round her waist. She laid her hand on his head and ruffled his hair; her eyes were fixed on the man on the couch, his eyes had changed they were darker than she remembered and the stubble on his face was another indicator that he was no longer looking after himself. He held her gaze though and smiled slightly; he stood and walked over to them.

"Hey" after a year, that was all he had to say to her, this wasn't what she imagined and she had imagined him coming back a lot more so after his email.

Parker shifted and looked up at her "I maded Daddy come is that alright?"

Tempe looked into the little boy's eyes "Of course it is." She pulled the boy into another hug and looked back to Booth "Hi" and held her arm out to him. He stepped into her and she wrapped her arm around him, he put his head on her shoulder and said something she couldn't hear.

Angela and Jack stood at the door watching the scene unfold "There are some things that we can't change and that is one of them" Jack said to his wife.

Angela smiled "And why would you to?" grabbing her husband's hand "Come on, we still have some work to do" leading him through the lab.

Booth pulled away when he heard the squints returning to work. "Parker, we better go and let Dr Brennan get on with her work"

Had he just called her Dr Brennan? Why would he do that? Tempe didn't make any attempt to hide her hurt "Um, yeah I'm really busy" she almost spat her words at him.

"Dr Bones, do you think we can come see you again?" Parker again looked as though he could start crying at any minute.

"Parker, you can come see me anytime you want to" Tempe took his hand "You should come meet the twins, they'll love you" she led the boy towards the pen in the corner of her office "Finn, Charlie. This is Parker"

The twins stopped playing and looked the boy standing with their 'Mom' "Hi, you come play with us?" Charlie smiled at Parker, who smiled back.

"Hi, I can't I have to go with my Daddy, but maybe another day?" Parker looked at Tempe for the last sentence and she nodded.

"Ok, seeded you soon Parter!" Finn had already started building again.

Parker was laughing now "He called me Parter, Daddy" he said as they both exited the office, Tempe was pleased to see the little boy smile and it felt great to hear him laugh.

Booth nodded "Lets go, we have some moving to do" bending down he lifted Parker into the air "Thanks" he said simply as he started walking away.

"Dr Bones, I'll see you soon!" Parker shouted back to her as they walked through the automatic doors.

Of course, as it turned out the Jeffersonian didn't have any work that afternoon and Tempe had spent most of the afternoon catching up on paperwork and stopping the twins from fighting.

"Knock, knock!" Angela stood at the door "You need to talk?" Ange walked to the desk and sat down.

"I don't understand, he came and I held him and then he turned round and called me Dr Brennan." Tempe lifted her head from the desk "I just don't understand!"

"Well, maybe he wanted you to see that he knows that things between you have changed? The email you sent him explained a lot, maybe it hurt him to know that you needed him and he wasn't here?" Ange lent forward and place her hands on the desk.

"And maybe he just thought I was being selfish, I shouldn't have left it like that. I know what he is going through and I was wrong to pile all my woes on him the way I did. Oh God!" Tempe threw her head forward, slightly harder than she meant to and it connected with the desk at full force.

"Sweetie, you OK?" Angela wanted to giggle and under other circumstances she probably would have, Tempe lifted her head "You know the phase 'beating yourself up'? Well it's a phase, it doesn't mean literarily beat yourself up!"

Tempe smiled "Yes, thank you Ange, I am aware of that" The phone started to ring and Angela excused herself.

Her publishers were almost having kittens about the ending she had written for the book, they had on numerous time called and asked her to re write it and she had refused. The ending she had picked was the best she had written for a long time and they were not going to change her mind.

She had thought long and hard on the way home, trying to keep her mind on the road but it wasn't that easy, the twins had fallen asleep like they did every night. She pulled up to her house and noticed a strange car in the driveway, the driver's door opened and Booth exited. She also got out and began un-strapping the twins.

"Look, Tempe we really need to talk" he had shaved and looked more presentable than this morning "Can I help?" he held out his arms.

"Booth, look I just don't know what to say to you anymore" She placed Charlie in his arms without thinking and hauled Finn out of the other seat, she found her key and undone the door.

Booth looked round for a moment, the house was beautiful, it wasn't huge but it was big enough for a family. His arms felt lighter as Tempe took Charlie to her room, he turned and walked out the door only to return with Parker, who was also fast asleep. He laid him on the smaller of the two couches


	4. The arrival

Booth sat on her couch while she tucked the twins up, the cool dusk breeze past through the house. It hadn't been a good year and even now it looked like nothing was about to change. He had been foolish, when he met Polly he knew she would change his life the only thing he didn't realise then is that his life was pretty good. He had so much more than he ever expected at that point, but he had fallen for Polly and she had fallen for him or so he thought. His relationship with Tempe had been strained and then Rebecca had called to tell him about a job she had been offered, when he spoke to Polly she jumped at the chance to move away with him and spend more time with Parker. It had moved fast from there and less than a week he had packed up all his stuff and jump on a flight out of his old life.

A noise from another room pulled him from his thoughts, Tempe arrived with two mugs of coffee, setting his cup on the table.

"I didn't know if you still took it the same so I took a gamble" she sat in the armchair across from him, she looked at him over the mug.

"Yeah I still take my coffee the same. Look, Tempe I'm sorry I shouldn't have come by this afternoon. I just needed to be with someone. I haven't been a very good friend to you over the last year and I know that I can't ever get that time back and you have no idea how much I wish I could." He shifted in his seat as her face remained unreadable "If you needed me, why did you never contact me?"

This time her face was very readable, it read pure anger "What? Do you think I didn't email you? I did, I emailed you on several occasions to apologise for my behaviour towards HER and now you lay the 'you never contacted me' card and that I'm supposed to forget all the times I needed you!" Tempe never shouted, she was very aware of Parker on the couch and she didn't want him to wake with her shouting at his Dad.

"What emails? I never got any. I swear, I would never ignore you." He stood and knelt in front of her "Never" his eyes boring into hers. She broke eye contact as she placed her mug on the table, he felt alone again and in that split second it was like he was losing everything all over again.

"I'm going to put Parker in the spare room" she lifted Parker into her arms and carried him out of the room.

Booth returned to his spot on the couch, he waited for her return.

Short Chapter, I know. You'll be glad to hear I know where I'm going with it now. Anyway Thanks for the reviews they've been awesome


	5. The full moon

After tucking Parker in, Tempe stood in front of the window. The full moon was dominating the view. When she was young her Father had been telling her a story about a rabbit with super powers, even at a young age she had caught in to the fact that some truths were not. She had told him that he shouldn't try making stuff up and he replied by opening her curtains to reveal a full moon "You can't lie when the moon is full" she remembered him smiling at her, he kissed her head and tucked her in.

Booth had been standing in the doorway, as Tempe moved to the window and placed her hand on it she moved her fingers to trace the outline of the moon. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to watch this, apart of him felt guilty and maybe always would. Every second he watched her reminded him that he gave this up, if he had only fought a bit harder and if Polly hadn't come when she did all of this would be his.

_16 months ago _

_He watched her fight with every emotion, she sat two rows back. Max Keenan sat in the courtroom, his eyes never ventured towards her and for that Booth was glad. Temperance Brennan had been called several times to give evidence on the murder of Robert Kirby, she had not spoken to Booth about it but Booth knew that the whole process of having to sit in front of Max had been hard for her. Now it was time, Max stood and awaited the verdict of the jury._

"_How do you find the defendant?" The judge looked over to the jury._

"_We find the defendant" The man paused before delivering the last part "guilty" _

_As the court police and FBI surrounded him, Max shouted "I love you Joy" _

_Booth had finished his paperwork that evening and decided to go and see how Bones was. He knocked several times, normally he would have left it at that but he could hear music, grabbing his key he unlocked the door and walked through the apartment. He quickly checked the bathroom and shower but he couldn't find her, he stopped in the lounge._

"_What do you want Booth?" Tempe sat against the fridge, her knees touching her chin and her hand clasped round a bottle of beer._

"_I came to see if you're OK" the sight of her slumped against the fridge almost broke his heart; he knew that she would take it bad but not like this._

"_I'm just dandy, thanks for the concern. I'd just like to left on my own if that's OK" she wasn't giving anything away, her tone was perfect Bones and if it wasn't for her current position you'd never suspect a thing was wrong._

_Booth walked into the kitchen and knelt in front of her "I'm sorry, I truly am. Is there anything I can do? Do you need anything?" His face was now a few centimetres away from hers, he tried to study her face but again he could read it._

"_I need you" she sighed into his face, it was a moment of weakness and they were both very aware of it._

_He held her face, gently brushing his thumb along her jaw, she responded by brushing her lips on his. The next morning he woke in her bed, his arms wrapped round her and his head wondering whether he should have been there. He had taken advantage of her and with that thought he pulled away and got dressed as fast as he could._

Leaning against the frame, Seeley continued to watch his old friend. A lot had changed but she was still as beautiful, the only thing that was going through his mind was the 'if only's…' If only I had stayed, that was the one question he wished he never had to ask himself, of course he should have stayed and taken her out to dinner that night instead of going to that bar and meeting Polly. It was something he would make right.

Tempe could feel someone watching, he was standing in the doorway, and she could see him in the window. She turned to try and read his face in the moonlight; he was thinking about something bad, his eyes would always give him away. "You can stay on the couch; I'll get you a spare blanket. It's late and Parker seems to be sound asleep" she walked past him and walked into the room next door, switched on the light and started pulling out a blanket from the cupboard.

The morning began just like any other, just as she was falling back to sleep, the door flew open and in bolted the twins and soon her bed was no longer a bed but a bouncy castle, little arms and legs flying all over the place.

"Come on Mwommy, it's time for beckfast!" Finn was now sitting on her stomach "then we go see Daddy and…" the little guy stopped and looked around as the door opened again

"Dr Bones, what am I doing here?" Parker looked completely disorientated as he looked between her and the twins "Where is my Daddy?"

"Parter!" Charlie jumped off the bed, almost falling over herself and ran to him.

"OK, let me get up and I'll take you all downstairs and then we can make breakfast" she scooped the twins up and led Parker downstairs.

Booth woke to the sound of children laughing and the smell of pancakes, he could hear Parker talking to the twins and then laughing. He padded down the hall to the kitchen, though nothing could prepare him for the sight he would walk in on, they were all covered in flour and various other ingredients. Temperance had two little hand prints on her butt and Booth knew immediately that his son had been responsible.

"Well, you look like you're having fun!" Booth chuckled as he ruffled Parker's hair "Your idea?" he pointed to Tempe's Butt, the little boy nodded and smiled once again.

"Ok, even with your help the pancakes are done" she placed a kiss on the two little heads next to her "let's get you in your chairs" pulling the two high chairs out from the storage cupboard she placed them both in and handed them each a plate of cut up pancakes. "There you go Parker and Booth" setting a cup of coffee down with Booth's plate before grabbing a plate herself.

"Wef wls anfela get here?" Charlie asked

"Charlotte, I've told you a thousand times not to speak when eating, it's rude. Angela will be here in about ten minutes so we have to be really quick getting ready" Tempe slipped on her coffee.

The front door flew open and in ran Angela, she bolted through the hallway to the kitchen almost knocking over a few vases in the process "Zach… they… found... Zach" bending over trying to get the air back into her lungs "He's alive"

"Unble Dach?" Finn's eyes lit up "He Ok?"

Angela nodded "He is fine, we'll have to go to see Daddy early though coz we wanna go see Uncle Zach"

Jack strolled through the hallway, straighten the devastation that Angela had caused on the way.

"Booth, man how are you?" Jack asked as the girls ran around getting the twins cleaned up and dressed.

"I'm good thanks, yourself?" Booth finished his coffee and set it down on the table.

"I'm very well, I've got my hands full as you can see" Jack poured a coffee for himself and topped Booth's up

Angela walked over to him and placed a kiss on his head "We'll be a little while and then we'll go get Zach"

"A lots changed" Booth mused, not really to Jack "What happened to Zach?"

"The guy went back to Iraq, stupid boy, this time he was uncovering a mass grave when some rebels attacked them. Tempe went over to try and piece them all together again, also to try and find if Zach was apart of the massacre. When Tempe came back she said the only thing that she found was his tags that the army had given him, there was blood and skin too, and she never told Ange about that though. So turning a bad story into a good one, we got a phone call from the general this morning and well you saw Angela." Jack grabbed some left over pancakes "Man, these are good!"

"You guys have really been through a lot since I left" Booth slipped on his coffee.

"You have no idea, god, if you'd have told me half of what was gonna happen I would have never let Tempe out of my sight" Jack sighed "She is made of strong stuff bless her. After you, then Russ' murder, the twins, Sully and then the kidnapping it's been a pretty shitty year and a bit for her"

"Sully came back?" Booth asked, wondering why he still wasn't around.

"Yeah about 6 months ago, he came back. He and Tempe were back on for a little while and then all of a sudden he started going on about Kids and how if he wanted to be a father he would have had kids by now and then two weeks later he and Cam were going out. They moved away 4 months ago. It hurt her you know, really hurt her." Jack leant back on his chair "I should be telling you all this. She hasn't functioned properly in a long time; not that she'll ever admit it but she missed you when you left"

Booth looked Jack "I know; we talked a little last night and she told me she'd e mailed me after I left. If I could change it I would!"

Jack sighed "Sometimes, you just have to follow your heart no matter where it takes you"

Tempe and the twins stood in the dew filled grass, it was peaceful this time of the morning. The twins held a bunch of flowers each, kneeling down Tempe watched as the place the flowers on the headstones.

"We misseded you Daddy" Finn kissed the headstone and started to cry "I've beened a good boy for Tempe." He walked over to her and hugged her, his eyes wet and his sobs were heavy.

Sometimes Tempe wondered if she had done the right thing bringing them to the cemetery, it had just happened one day she didn't have anyone to watch the twins and they came along and she told them about their Mom and Dad. They had started calling her Mommy after that and found talking to their parents easy; although they never called Tempe Mom in front of them.

Thanks for the reviews, otismotis this is specially for you sorry it's been a couple of days. I hope it's lived up to expectations


	6. Secrets revealed

The plane landed two hours ago and it was the first time in six months that Zach Addy had touched US soil. He was supposed to be home four months ago and already knew that there would be some sort of welcome party waiting for him, he didn't want it. All he wanted to do was forget about the last six months and hope that he never had to talk about it, he knew, of course that he would have to talk about it. Leaving, he was a frightened boy waiting to start an adventure, now he was a frightened man.

Zach sat in the interrogation room facing Temperance Brennan, his face covered in bruises as were his hands. He had aged, both physically and mentally and he wore an expression that was telling her he was really listening to her. Mid – sentence he put his hands up to stop her "Dr Brennan, do you have any idea what I have been through? Without being rude, they sent you in here to get my story but other than being buried alive what could you possibly know about what I am feeling right now?" his words were harsher than he wanted but he had said his piece and as he reclined back in his chair he waited for her to respond, the answer he got wasn't what he expected.

"Firstly, they didn't send me in to get your story, I asked to come in and speak to you. I didn't come in because I wanted to find out for gossip purposes I'm not like that. The military want to know what happened to you and so do I but because I care" She placed her hands on top of his "They are standing behind that glass listening to everything we say, Jack, Angela and Booth are also there. Now as for how you are feeling, I can't possibly know that but I know what I felt like when I was found. While you were gone I was kidnapped. Sommers kept me in a room, there was no light and he barely fed me, in the morning I'd get woken by him hitting me as hard as he could in my ribcage. Sometimes, I'd cough up so much blood I though I would die right then and there and in the afternoon I'd get lashed"

Tempe stood and turned, lifting up her shirt at the back. Her wounds now scars, the most violent of which ran parallel to her spine, she sighed and sat back down she knew that this was the first time anyone had seen her wounds. It was best to stay in hospital rather than having someone look after her and twins "It would get so bad that I wished I was dead, some mornings I could have just stopped breathing but I couldn't just give up. I know that it will never compare to what you had to face but I do understand slightly more than you might have thought."

Zach looked across at the woman, her face remained unchanged throughout. "Can I hug you?" she smiled and nodded, standing they embraced it lasted longer than either would have anticipated but they needed it. Sitting down Zach cleared his throat "We had got to the grave site at about 10am, it had taken about half hour to set everything up, you know how it is these military types trying to interfere. Anyway, I'd say, two hours later I heard gunshots; I was taught to stay down and kept myself safe, all of a sudden I heard some Arabic and then just screaming and I ran to help, managed to lose a chunk of skin on my arm and they ripped my tags off me. For some reason they decided that I was more use alive and for a lot of them I was, their village was filled with casualties and at first I refused to treat them but after two days in a hole I thought that it would be better if I did. They hit me so hard that I felt my ribs break, everyday I was given a slice of bread and half a bottle of water."

After another hour or so the general had finally let Zach go, he was debriefed and escorted out of the base where Jack, Ange, Booth and Tempe were waiting. Zach was a little surprised to see Booth, after everything that had happened before. Booth was standing near the SUV, along way back from the others; especially Temperance.

"I'm dying for some good Thai food, you guys know anywhere?" Zach embraced them and smiled.

"Wow, Zach, that desert heat has finally given you the power of wit and good humour. I'm impressed!" Jack patted him on the back and jumped into the SUV.

"I can't stop for Foo's guys, promised the twins that we would have Mac and Cheese tonight. I can't disappoint" Temperance loved spending time with the twins, even though they drove her mad sometimes.

"Are you coming Booth?" Angela asked from the back.

"Um, well Parker is at his grandparents. If its OK I'd love to come" Booth wasn't really sure where the question had come from, it was the first thing Angela had said to him. He wasn't really sure if she was asking so she could make her excuses too.

"Of course it's fine, just didn't know if you had other plans" Angela answered.

It had taken less than hour to get Temperance home and the four of them to Wong Foo's. Angela had taken a seat next to Booth as Jack and Zach hadn't stopped squabbling since they had left Brennan's.

"So FBI agent, do you wanna tell me what was going through your head, I mean Polly?" Angela had never been one to beat around the bush and apparently this was no exception.

_Booth stood at the crowded bar, he was drinking to forget about Temperance Brennan. He had meant to take advantage of her, he had been caught up in the moment and just the thought of letting her down was too much "Another Beer, please" he set his money on the counter and it was replaced by a pint glass. It wasn't long before the bar started to disperse and the only people left were a couple of drunks and a group of girls giggling round the corner._

_Polly was a tall, brown haired girl who was quite stunning, she caught Booth's eye immediately and before long they were chatting. Polly was a doctor, she was interesting and took a keen interest in Booth's work. Although nothing happened that night, they had agreed to meet up the next night for dinner, Booth could tell that Polly was a little apprehensive of his relationship to Bones; he had no reason to tell her that they had slept together._

_Several months later, Polly had turned up at the Jeffersonian to surprise Booth. He wasn't there; Brennan had told her that he would be back in a short while. Polly stood there watching her work, the others had gone home already but she had stayed behind to finish._

"_Did Seeley mention that I'm going with him to Utah? It'll be nice not to have you around anymore. And although we may have to have his brat a bit more I'm sure that I can limit that too" Polly looked up at Brennan and grinned._

_It wasn't the first time that Polly had spoke like that in front of Brennan, of course Brennan had told Booth about it but he refused to listen and on one occasion told her she was just jealous. _

"My behaviour was completely unacceptable" Booth whispered to Angela after finishing his story "After Rebecca got ill we had to have Parker more and more and she suddenly snapped one day and started going on about how she didn't want children and the only reason that she was with me was the fact that I didn't see Parker a lot. I was shocked, she packed her stuff an left. I'm guessing that she was the one who had deleted Bones' emails before I had read them. You look a bit pale are you OK?"

"Yeah, do you mind going back to the part where you slept with my best friend?" Angela eyes widened.

Theres a lot packed into this chapter which I wasn't really expecting. hope you enjoy it


	7. Mac and Tears

Tempe sat watching the twins as they made Mac and cheese, they had been given the run of the kitchen; a decision that Tempe had regretted, luckily she had a Lasagne ready to be re heated. She never thought that this would be her life, that she would be content just watching two children make a lot of mess instead of jetting off to dig up bones from mass graves. She didn't even miss it, that was probably what surprised her more, of course she had gone to Iraq when Zach went missing but she felt that she had to do it and everyday was consumed by what the children had been doing or if she had missed any part of their development that she would never get the chance to see again.

A knock at the door had pulled her from her thoughts; the twins had made a run for the door before Tempe had a chance to get off her chair. Angela stood in the doorway, her mood was slightly off and Tempe knew that something had been said. The twins had already grabbed her legs and she had bent down and hugged them both, all the time her eyes firmly fixed on Temperance. The four made their way to the kitchen; Tempe put the very unusual Mac and cheese in the oven, the kids were now sat in front of a film.

"So Booth told me you slept together" Angela's face barely changed, Tempe however, almost choked on her water.

"I'd better make some coffee, hadn't I?" Tempe was already at the coffee machine, a few minutes later they both had a mug of steaming coffee.

"Well, am I going to get anything else? Like why you felt the need to keep this little titbit to yourself?" Ange began to draw little circles on the mug with her fingers.

"It wasn't important; it was just one of those..." Tempe stopped

Ange had thrown her hand in the air "Don't say it was just to fill some sexual urge, we are past the part when you make this a trivial thing. I know you better than that"

"He was there, Ange, really it could have been anybody!" Tempe stood and began pacing

"I don't buy it, I was there remember. I knew that you had something else other than your Dad going on. I asked and you just said it didn't matter" Ange watched her friend stop at the window and look at the rain.

"It doesn't matter, Booth met Polly. He made his choice Ange, why would I have spoilt that?" Tempe watched the wet streams fall down the window, "I don't need this right now"

"You love him, you always have and you say that you don't need this. But you do, this is just what you need." She watched as her friend spun to face her.

"Do you know what I need? I need to be able to sleep through the night without thinking that I'm back in that room, without being able to open my eyes in case I'm back there. I need for these scars to not be a constant reminder of him; I want to be able to go to my mailbox without wondering if his court date has been set, when I will have to see him again!" The tears fell just like the rain, tiny streams down her face "That is all I need." Angela had already moved from the chair to be by her side and had held her while she cried.

Angela had no idea that the whole Sommers thing had affected her so much; again it was just how Tempe liked to play it. Temperance had been nothing but cool upon her return. Eileen Robson had stopped as soon as she had seen Tempe stumble from the trees at the side of the road; she had taken her straight to hospital where one of the Doctors had recognised her from her book. The rest had been a blur to Angela, after running down the hospital corridor, getting told there was no news as yet and just sitting, waiting. Thinking about it, of course she should have realised what kind of affect it had on her best friend, but with everything that had been happening with Zach and Booth coming back she just hadn't thought to ask.

The timer on the oven beeped, Tempe pulled herself out of Angela's hold, she had tried to wipe her eyes before the twins returned; unfortunately they were quicker than she was.

"You Otay Mommy?" Finn looked concerned.

Tempe nodded and for a moment looked ashamed "I'm fine sweetheart, come here and give me a hug, then we will take out your Mac and cheese" she bent down and engulfed them both. She pulled out their dinner from the oven and dished it out "Ange, do you want some?" Angela turned her nose up.

"Um, I should pass really" it was too late she already had a plate in front of her.

The FBI building was massive; there was no way she would run into Booth today. She just couldn't face him, her meltdown last night was bound to be topic of talk in the lab. Angela was concerned and to make sure that Tempe was OK was would have told the others about what happened. The elevator pinged and the doors opened, floor 23 pressing the button she stood with her back against the mirror waiting for the doors to close. The ride up was peaceful; nobody seemed to stay on longer than two floors. She had been grateful that she had not run into Booth.

"Bones, what are you doing here?" Booth exited the door. Busted

"I, um, I have an appointment" She looked and him and begging for him not to press her.

"Really? Who with?" He looked at her, his eyes full of concern.

"With me actually Agent Booth. Dr Brennan, how are you? Long time no see" Dr Gordon Wyatt stepped out from another room.

"Dr. Wyatt" she shook his hand "It's good to see you, excuse me Booth. I have to go" stepping into the office she looked back and hoped that this would be kept quiet knowing full well it wouldn't be.

"I was surprised to get your call Dr. Brennan, as a psychology sceptic, now would you like to tell me what the problem is?" Dr Wyatt settled into his seat, sipping his tea. He watched the woman before him struggle with her inner turmoil. She had started flicking her fingernails together.

"Well, I guess I just haven't been coping, you know since I was taken. I thought I'd be fine, you know, back to my life and my family. I thought I would be OK! But I'm not, not even close to being good. I haven't slept and I can't eat properly." She sighed, hoping that he would jump in at anytime, but he just sat there nodding "When I do sleep, I dream that I'm back in that room waiting for him to come and beat me, waiting for him to bring in another implement to torture me with and I can't get it out of my mind."

A little over an hour later and barely three words from Wyatt, Dr Temperance Brennan opened the door and exited to the waiting area, to her surprise Booth was sitting there waiting for her, she was unsure if he had been there the whole time or not.

"Bones, Cullen wants to see you and me in his office. Are you OK?" Booth studied her for a moment.

"Yes, I'm good" she could tell by his face that he had spoken with Angela and that last night had been their main conversation. She knew it was because they cared about her; still it was a little frustrating. "What does Cullen want?"

"I'd better let him explain it to you." Booth marched to the elevator.

"Dr. Brennan, you look well" Cullen extended his hand.

"Thank you sir, you look well also" Shaking his hand, she sat down and looked between the two men "So you wanted to see me?"

"Um, yes Dr. Brennan I was hoping that you and Agent Booth would be up for doing a little undercover work?" Cullen shifted in his chair "You see we have a new case, there have been six victims already all newly weds and all married at the same hotel. What I was hoping is that you and Booth would get married at the same hotel and we would maybe be able to flush this guy out."

"You want me to marry Booth? And I'm guessing it has to be a real wedding? What about the kids? I'm not putting Finn, Charlie and Parker in any kind of danger!" Tempe sighed and just shook her head

"The kids will be fine, the other victims had kids and they were not harmed, but you and Booth won't get hurt. I'm afraid it would have to be a proper wedding and no one must know that you are undercover, that includes Miss Montenegro." Cullen looked at Booth, willing him to jump in unaware that he wasn't having just the same questions as Bones.

"So, we'd be married. What would happen afterwards, assuming we say yes" Booth asked

"Well, you won't be able to divorce for a year, which is why we needed two single people." Cullen watched their faces, trying to gauge what they were thinking.

Angela had moved nearer to the doors, she knew that Tempe had an appointment but she had been told it would last an hour tops and now three hours later there was still no sign of her.

"Keep watching the door and you'll go boss eyed!" Zach said from the exam table, he had settled back to work almost immediately.

"I liked you better when you didn't make jokes" Angela snapped, as Tempe and Booth walked through the doors "Well, it's been three hours, do you have any idea how worried I have been?"

Tempe smiled "Sorry Mom, didn't realise that I was supposed to call in!"

Angela looked angry "After yesterday I think it would have been nice to be told that you would be late, don't you!" Angela turned on her heels and stormed off to the kitchen.

Tempe looked towards Jack "She's been like that with me for a few days now"

Tempe almost ran in to the kitchen "Ange, I'm sorry. I should have let you know. I just got another thing come up that I had to sort out."

"Can we go to your office? I have something to tell you" Angela led the way into the office as the men watched.

"Tempe, I'm pregnant" Ange spoke after the door was closed.

"Oh my God, that great Ange. Isn't it?" Tempe looked at her apprehensively.

"Just not sure how to tell Jack, we haven't even discussed this. I'm scared" Ange sat on the couch and Tempe kneeled in front of her.

"Listen to me, Jack loves you. He will love this baby and you know that I'm always here to support you. I have practise now! Wow, what a day, you're pregnant and I'm getting married" Tempe smiled

"You know you are the best friend anyone could ask for?" Ange pulled her in a hug "Whoa! Back up did I hear you right? You are getting married?" Tempe nodded "Who? You never told me you were involved with anyone? Do I know him?"

Tempe laughed "I wanna tell you all together"

Ange shook her head "I don't think so, tell me"

Looking over at the twins, who were sound asleep "It's Booth"

The squeal was deafening, Jack and Zach looked at Booth "Tempe and I are getting married"

Jack looked towards the office "That explains it, congrats man."

Parker came running into the lab after he had finished school "Dr Bones are you really marring my Dad?" the little boys face was lit up like a small city, he ran to hug her not waiting for the answer.

It actually had dawned on either of them that Parker would understand everything that was going on, it was at this point that Tempe had started to doubt her decision and could only begin to imagine how Parker would feel when it all fell apart, this was a bad idea. A very bad idea.


	8. Moving in

Two days before the wedding Booth and Parker were moving into the Brennan residence, everyone had come to help and Angela was so excitable that she was sick. The boys, of course made fun of her still blissfully unaware that she was in fact pregnant. Temperance and the twins had helped Parker with moving his stuff into the spare room, the twins were fascinated with having someone else living with them and more so that it was someone who would play with them. Temperance grabbed a black sack and threw it over her shoulder, the bag contained half of her closet, she had been reluctant to clear a space for Booth and knew that tonight she would have two more mouths to feed and an extra someone in her bed.

The deeper this case took them the more she was thinking that only bad things could come from it. The next morning and Temperance was late, she had jumped out of bed not thinking had started to get ready. Already down to her underwear and just about to put her trousers on.

"Now, that's a nice sight to wake up to" Booth grinned from under the covers as Temperance spun round, almost falling over.

"Oh, I forgot you were here" her cheeks brighten as she dressed at speed.

"Now be honest, you were hoping that I was awake" Booth looked towards her, she was still topless.

"No, I'm late and I'm just… why am I explaining this to you?" she huffed.

She had to admit this past couple of weeks their relationship was getting back to what it was. She had pin pointed the time when it had all come back,

_After feeding the kids, Tempe got the twins ready for bed; Parker had followed her round the house watching as she collected the books from the study, grabbed PJ's from the warming closet and finally as she sat between their beds she looked at him hovering in the doorway._

"_Hey Parker, do you want to help me read?" Tempe smiled as he nodded and she shifted to let him see the book._

"_Mommy, Parter doesn't know the voices!" Charlie pulled the covers up to her chin._

"_Well, why don't we let Parker do his own voices, who knows they might be better than mine!" Parker looked as though he was gonna leave, Tempe smiled at him and put her arm around his shoulder "It's Ok, ready?" Parker nodded._

_Booth was in the kitchen when he heard a chorus of laughter coming from the twins room. He headed upstairs and to his surprise Tempe and Parker were sitting between the two little beds reading a book in the funniest voices he had heard, the twins were almost crying as Parker spoke again._

"_Roasted Fox, I'm off. Goodbye little mouse" Parker looked up and smiled at Tempe, who looked like she was gearing up for another voice._

"_Silly old fox, does he not know there is no such thing as a Gruffalo" this time they all started laughing._

"_I thought this was bedtime" Booth leaned against the door, a smile creeping over his lips._

"_Daddy, we are reading! Are we staying here tonight?" Parker looked between both adults._

"_We don't have any of our stuff, but if it's OK with Tempe you can stay" Tempe nodded._

_A little later Tempe padded downstairs, she needed to talk to Booth._

"_What's wrong?" he sat at the kitchen table "You've been looking like that since we left the lab"_

"_I've got a bad feeling about this Booth. This isn't just about us, is it?" she sat down heavily._

"_I'm not sure that I follow" _

"_Our kids, Booth, this isn't gonna be good for anyone. When this case is over, we separate. What kind of effect is that gonna have on them?" this was clearly not sitting well with her and he could see why._

"_I know you're worried, but I'm guessing that this will all be over before anyone gets too comfortable" Booth stood and walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of wine, setting a glass in front of her "It'll be OK" _

"_Are you aware what you just did?" she looked up at him "too comfortable, you just said it and then you pour me a glass of wine like it's the most natural thing"_

_They had spent the rest of the night talking about things they used to talk about, it had been the turning point and she was glad to have him back, he had laughed at how much she had changed, panicking about the smallest things. He had also looked through her now extensive CD collection._

"_My word there are a lot of CDs here" Booth pulled out "never would I have guessed you as a Barenaked Ladies fan, Maximo Park, have you just got something for every occasion?"_

_Tempe laughed "Barenaked Ladies, now the twins love them. Russ and Chris used to play them all the time. The rest, well, they are supposed to be my outlet. Dr Matthews, my last shrink, said that if I listened to more music I would feel better in myself and I wouldn't project my fears and insecurities onto the kids. I listen to the lyrics a lot it helps. I also own the Backyardigans, that's not so helpful, they drive me crazy" _

_Booth sat cross legged in front of the CDs, "what's your favourite?"_

"_Well," she slid off the sofa and joined him on the floor "I like different bands for different moods, I suppose if I feel down I'd pick something like Maximo Park, Barenaked Ladies are normally on in the car, angry maybe Alanis, I have a lot of albums that I can sit and listen to no matter what I feel like."_

"OK honey, remember you have a dress fitting with Angela and you still need to pick the wedding song and also have you spoken to your father? My parents are flying in tonight, Mom is a massive fan so no doubt she will be very excited to speak to you." Booth threw back the covers and swung his legs to the side.

"I haven't forgotten, I'm almost there with the song. Dad isn't coming, so I need to find someone to give me away and what time are your parents going to be here?" Tempe sat on the bed pulling her shoes on.

"About 6, so try and leave a bit early"


	9. Me, Myself and Booth

Two days ago everything was perfect, now I have this sudden urge to vomit and the more I play with this envelop the more the bile wants to surface. I pour myself another cup of water and pray that this won't send me over the edge, of course I know exactly what this envelop contains and even though I was ready for it I had actually been so caught up in everything I had, to a degree, completely forgot about this.

_Two days previous _

"_Ange, you need to calm down!" Temperance hitched up her dress and followed her frantic friend through the hotel room _

"_Calm down, Tempe. You are aware that you are about to get married?" Ange stopped sharply causing Tempe to bump into her "Oh God, if you weren't sure about this then why did you agree?"_

"_I never said I wasn't sure, what I said is 'I wish thing were different' that doesn't equate to what you are freaking out about, I'm sure about this" Smiling at her friend they continue getting ready._

"_So how did meeting Booth's Parents go?" Watching Tempe almost stop breathing, Ange could guess it wasn't the best meeting._

"_Well, where to start? Firstly, his Mom thinks that I've somehow taken advantage of her son's goodwill and I've pushed him into a fast wedding, trust me if she was a fan of mine she certainly didn't show it. It would surprise me if they stood up and stopped the wedding, I'll be holding my breath anyway. Oh his Dad hates me, keeps calling me patience, I'm not sure if it's some sort of hint but it is really annoying! In fact, lets not think about it anymore" Tempe stood and flatten out a few ruffles "I'm ready"_

I carefully place it on the table, I can hear movement from the bedroom and again the feeling I'm about to lose my stomach is back. Seeley Booth is now my husband, it's not real but only he and I know it, I don't want to hide this from him and I know that he'll find out eventually but right now I just want to bury my head and pretend that my presence hasn't been requested at the hearing of Peter Sommers. Of course I want him to pay for what he did to those girls, but why should I have to relive the whole ordeal again. I mean, it's bad enough that I wake up thinking that I'm back in that room afraid to open my eyes and now I will finally know when I get to face the man who has made me terrified. Before I have time to decide what to do, I have a hand on my shoulder.

"Good Morning, what's that?" Booth looks at the letter lying on the table, now I'm gonna have to tell him.

"Good morning" it really isn't, I do my best fake smile but he has seen it all before "My court date" I don't want to look at him, so I face the chair on the other side of the table. I feel him walk away, I feel more alone than I'd like to admit. I hear the coffee pot being lifted and I feel so much better knowing that he is still close. A cup of steaming coffee and Booth are now sitting next me.

"You know I'm here for you" he grabs my hand, brushing his thumb lightly across the back of it "I know you don't want to talk about it now, but if you need to talk"

"Will you open it?" Was that really my voice? I sound helpless. Booth begins to open the letter and I can still myself wanting to stop him, I don't want to know. His hand returns to mine as he finishes unfolding it.

His grip tightens slightly as he reads "Next week, you need to make yourself available for the whole week" My mind screams, how am I suppose to prepare in less than 3 days. My breathing is laboured and I am beginning to think I may have given myself a heart attack, I can see Booth's mouth moving but I can't hear him anymore, panic has definitely set in.

"Are you OK?" I see the concern in his eyes, I nod, but in reality I couldn't say what I am feeling right now.

Sorry for not updating earlier, had some major issues going on.


	10. the end is near?

I shift in my seat, of course I've been in court before but this time I'm sitting in a whole other area. My finger taps lightly on the table as I begin waiting, I suppose the quick court date has actually helped, it's finally here and to be honest I'm glad. I look around and see Booth, he looks more nervous than I feel, I smile at him and he smiles back. Booth has been brilliant, as soon as we had finished our coffee Thursday morning he had called his parents and asked them if they would be able to watch the children, after dropping me off at the lab he spoke to Cullen and got the whole week off to be in court. I had asked him not to, surely he could have used the time to spend with Parker but he insisted that I needed him here and he was right I do.

I turned around and listened to the lawyers talking, discussing what kind of sentence they were after but mostly they were talking about their weekends, before she knew there was movement in the court. Peter Sommers entered the courtroom led by two guards, as he past my table he smiled at me, I almost lost it right there but I just looked at him. Of course I knew this was going to happen, but I can't seem to stop my hands shaking, deciding not to let everyone see how even his presence sends me into a nervous wreck I sit on my hands.

"All rise, the honourable Judge Steven Vale" the judge took his seat, I am freaking out now. If someone was to ask me my name right now I don't think know it, I sit with the rest of the court.

"Good morning, members of the jury. I'm Philip Edwards; it is my job to show you that my client, Peter Sommers, could not have committed the crimes he is being charged with. Over the next few days I will prove that not only is my client innocent, he was hounded by the FBI and forced him to confess to these truly horrid crimes. Thank you for your time and I hope that you will come to the right decision"

He was good, very direct and most of all convincing. He is also very good looking and he has the same charm smile as Booth. The jury certainly warmed to him as he swaggered in front of them. Now it the turn of the man sitting next to me, he fumbles around and clearly the jury are less than impressed. Normally I wouldn't worry about this kind of behaviour but since I had that discussion with that horrid woman about how the jury perceives people and they are just normal run of the mill people I must admit I'm slightly annoyed now. I look those poor people who are going to have to look at some pretty gruesome pictures and hear some even more gruelling account and I have to wonder how many of them are just thinking _why me? Why did I have to be here?_ I don't blame them, hell, if it was me sitting there I would be thinking it too.

I've been sitting here for over an hour now, listening to a bunch of character witnesses tell the jury what a lovely guy Peter is. I'm lying, I haven't been sitting here listening because I can't bear to hear these people describe that man as 'kind, generous, thoughtful' it makes me sick to my stomach, so instead I have been naming every bone in the body and now I'm counting ceiling tiles as I can't even allow myself to look at these lying bastards. Obviously the jury keep looking at me so I occasionally look at the witness, shake my head, pull a face and go back to counting all the time hoping that they can feel my disgust.

Another two hours and we've finally adjourned for lunch, Booth has brought me to a small sandwich place about ten minutes from the courthouse, there is an unusual silence between us and I'm not sure why.

"Tempe, I'm gonna need you tell me what happened" he is looking slightly uneasy, his voice is uncertain and I'm not sure what I'm going to say and I know that I'm staring at him and my face is giving away all my feelings on this "It's just that I'd rather hear it before you tell everyone else in court" he has a point, I can see that and yes, I'm gonna have to tell my story but I'm just not sure that I'm ready, no not ready I just don't think I can say those things twice.

"Booth, please don't take this the wrong way but I can't. I know that you need to hear it but I just can't. I can't even bring myself to think about having to tell the jury and everyone in the courtroom. I just can't" Oh great, nice one Temperance and now I'm crying again! Why the hell am I so emotional? When did I turn into an emotional person? Booth is crouching beside me, rubbing my arm "I'm sorry" is all I manage to get out before I erupt into full blown sobs.

"You can talk to me. Tempe, I hate seeing you like this" I know he is being honest, but does he really think that this is a barrel of laughs for me?

All too soon I'm back in court, of course my eyes are still puffy and really I feel like a prize idiot, at least now I'm ready to do this. Having another mini episode, in front of Booth, I have decided to stop being the victim and after the trial I will be myself again, stronger and together and not bursting into tears whenever I have to deal with some hard. I just don't work like that. Now this is what I have been waiting for, Peter is about to take the stand.

"Please state your name for the records" the clerk says

"My name is Peter Allen Sommers" I hate him, if I could I'd march up there and punch him in the throat, it'd be slow, painful but immensely satisfying.

Mr Edwards starts his questioning "Mr Sommers, what do you do for a living?"

"I work; sorry I worked with kids with disabilities. Obviously I won't be able to do that anymore" he looked at the jury and pulled a sad face.

"Mr Sommers, have you met or seen anyone in this courtroom before?" Edwards is now charm smiling at the jury and I want to shout objection

"Um, no I've never seen anyone in here before" in his best 'I'm telling the truth' voice, this guy is going down.

"Let the record show that my client failed to point out the prosecution's witness, Dr Temperance Brennan" I could punch him also, if I didn't know that they had found my book at his house, along with blood and hair samples at Mr Sommers house.

"So, Mr Sommers you really shouldn't be sitting in that chair?" Edwards looked at Sommers.

"No Sir, I shouldn't be" he was good, even I have to admit it. I thought this would be a slam dunk, it's not looking like it will be.

"You're here on several counts of murder and one account of intent to kill. For a law abiding citizen this must be hard for you to take? I mean you have faith in the US legal system?"

"I did, I really did. I also believed in innocent until proven guilty but that didn't apply to me, they sat me in a room for twenty four hours straight and wouldn't let me use the phone or tell my Mom that I wouldn't be around for dinner. I'm just completely shocked by how corrupt the legal system is."

And so his lies went on, I just sat there my mouth wide open the more he piled 'the look how wrong they are act' I'd had enough and began to write on a piece of paper that was in front of me. I had written questions to ask him, before I could stop myself I nudged my lawyer and put the piece of paper in his hand.

"I'm finished your honour" Edwards had finally stopped trying to push his client's innocence.

"Mr Sommers, you've never met my client?" Eric Samuels asked, Sommers shifted a clear lie indicator

"Um, No I have not" He lied again

"Mr Sommers, would you watch this video? I'd like your input" Samuels smiled, this wasn't in any of the pre trial crap that we went through, but he looks at me and nods. I feel slightly better

"Objection, your honour there is no video in the evidence" Edwards is panicked, it's in his eyes.

"Your honour the video was included in the final evidence record that we submitted to Mr Edwards office and I believe it's on your evidence list" Samuels watched the judge move through the paperwork on his desk.

"Over ruled. I do have video here"

Samuels hit play, it was the Jeffersonian car park and there was Sommers and there was me. Why did I not know about this tape?

You'll all find out what actually happened to Tempe in the next chapter I promise


End file.
